


Where My Darkness Lies

by PrinceOfHell00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Child Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Fiction, Other, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: We all have our demons.For most, it can be in the form of a mental illness.But what if the demons that haunt you in your dreams, or in your every day life, aren't just a part of your psyche?What if, they were actual, real demons?What if, the voices you hear telling you how "worthless" and "stupid" and "undeserving" you are, are not just a part of your mental illness, but a real demon?But, what would you do, if that (real)  demon started asking, or down right telling you to do things?Terrible, unforgiving things - like killing your own family? Or the neighbor? Or really anyone, for that matter.What if, it found a way to control you, and made you watch as it killed someone you cared deeply for, while using your body to do so?What would you do? How would you feel?





	Where My Darkness Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story last year for Halloween (though, I didn't finish until 7 days after. Which is kinda funny if you think about it), which was originally on my Wattpad account, but I decided to still move it over here since it's a story I'm majorly proud of. And it was also my first original story I've ever written! 
> 
> Please don't use the characters in this story without my permission, this is not fanfiction, so if you would like to use my characters please do ask me first. 
> 
> Now, on with the story! ^ ^

She opened her eyes, the light of the room blinding her for a brief moment. But once her eyes did adjust and she was able to discern were exactly she was, she almost wished the light really had blinded her.

Sitting on her knees beside the door on her bathroom floor, what she sees in front of her is so horrifying, that it makes her body tense and freeze up in pure shock.

Only a couple feet away from her, is a creature that looks exactly like her. It's body shape and face match her's down to the last detail, and it has the same long dark brown hair as she. Though, there were a few things that still made the creature different from the real her.

The whites of its eyes are cloudy, and its pupils are completely nonexistent, the only thing that stands in place of the missing pupils, is a light shade of murky brown orbs. Its skin is a ghostly shade of white, making it look almost sickly. And it stares at her intently, a twisted grin plastered on its face.

But that's not even the most horrifying part of the scene before her. No, the horrifying part is what the creature is doing, and _why_ it has that twisted grin and intense stare.

The creature sits in almost the exact same position as she does, but it doesn't sit on its legs, instead it sits on top of the body beneath it. And that body is of a young boy, but not just any young boy, no.

It was her son.

Her son. The child she and her husband raised from a small, precious babe; into the kind and caring, handsome and rebellious teen he was today.

That child, her child, her precious baby, was lying beneath this creature with her face, as it took a knife - repeatedly - into the stomach of her little boy's already lifeless body.

Over, and over, and over, and _over_ _._

_Stop, stop, please... just stop!_

She wants nothing more than to shout those words, to jump up and rip the creature from her child, but she can't. Her body is still frozen in shock, her eyes glued to the gruesome scene.

But for some unknown reason, she can't seem to feel afraid of the creature. She knows she probably should, and maybe that notion alone should put fear into her, but it doesn't. Why doesn't she fear it?

**_Because_ ** _**you** _ **_don't need to fear me._ **

She hears it speak, but its mouth only stays up in that twisted grin, not wavering for even a second.

**_I am you, after all._ **

It says, finally stopping its cruel administrations on the corpse of her child.

 ** _And_** **_y_** _ **ou have no reason to fear yourself, my dear. I'm only here to show you what you truly desire.**_

What was this creature saying? It wasn't her and she wasn't it, just because it had a resemblance to her, didn't mean a damn thing. And this, this most definitely wasn't something she desired!

Why would she want to hurt her own child? Never in a million years would she, or has she, ever thought about killing her son!

_I am nothing like you! You're a monster - a demon!_

She yells loudly in her head. If the creature can speak to her without moving its mouth, then she's certain now that it's speaking to her though her mind, and can obviously hear her thoughts.

_**Exactly. Which makes you the same thing, my dear.** _

_Shut up! I'm not you, Goddammit! So stop saying I am, and get the hell away from my son! He's... He's already dead, so... just, go away._

The creature let's out a low menacing laugh, which gradually grows louder and louder as the seconds pass by, until it's finally full out laughing.

**_Oh, we're a lot more similar than you think!_ **

It said, still laughing maniacally out loud.

After what seemed like hours, lost in the creature's loud sadistic laughter, it finally stops.

**_I think it's time I give you a_ ** **hands on** _**experience of what we truly are, and** _ **_what_ ** _**we're capable of doing - what we, enjoy. Because it's one thing to watch yourself kill someone, but a whole other to actually be the one doing it. So, let's begin.** _

Andwithin the blink of an eye, she goes unconscious.

+++

_Mum...?_

Her body feels... Strange. It's numb... heavy... tingly. 

_Mum?_

She hears a voice, it sounds familiar but, she can't decipher who it belongs to. 

_Mum? Mum, what's wrong?_

Cedric?

_Mum, please, you're scaring me. What's- ahhhh!_

For just a moment, an image flashes behind her eyes, and what she sees makes her heart drop. Her son's big terrified eyes were staring straight at her, as a knife was risen in the air, and plunged straight into his stomach.

And as everything went black again, she realized with horror, that her eyes were open.

Then she realized with even greater horror, that she could vaguely feel her right arm moving up and down, and her hand clutching something. And she knew, she knew it was the knife she just saw go into her son... And, also the same knife she saw that creature use.

Oh God... 

She tried shouting to him in warning, but no sound came from her mouth. Instead, she felt a large grin spread across her face, and heard the disgusting squelching sound of flesh and blood every time the knife made contact with her baby's stomach. And the God awful gurgling and coughing that came from his mouth, as he slowly choked on his own blood, was just as heartwenching and sickening to hear. 

With every bit of strength she had, she tried her best to fight back against the demonic creature that had her in its clutches. But no matter how much she tried to force her arms and legs to move, nothing happened. Her body still stayed heavy and numb with only the vague sense of movement. She was completely taken hostage inside her own body. 

+++

She doesn't know exactly how much time has passed since the demon started using her body to kill her child - though, it feels like it's been an eternity - but she knows it's been at least a few hours. The air was heavy with the thick scent of blood, assaulting her nose with every breathe she took, and the sounds her son had been making, have long since stopped. The only thing she could hear now, was the knife repeatedly penetrating his dead body. 

Then, it stops. 

There's complete silence, and then- 

She gasps, as her body jerks itself up into a sitting position. 

She could feel her body again. 

It takes a while for her to fully regain her vision, but in the mean time she began flexing her limbs, making sure she had complete control back. 

Then slowly but surely, her vision was back to a hundred-percent, and she feels a sense of relief wash over her at having her body back to herself. 

It was almost enough to make her forget about what had just happened only a few hours ago. But then, reality hit her like a ton of bricks, and she remembered why she didn't have control of her body for those hours to begin with. Soon that relief she felt was replaced with dread, an awful dread that sat low in the pit of her belly. 

The scent of blood still hung heavy in the air - some how managing to smell even stronger than before. How didn't notice it before is beyond her.

Slowly panning her eyes down, her stomach turns at the sight of splattered blood on the white and pink nightgown she wore. It's dried, and sticks to the skin of her hands and arms, and neck and face, like a disgusting red glue.

Slowly, and with great hesitancy, she turns herself around. What she sees makes her almost vomit, and her blood run cold. 

Her son is on his back, laying in a pool of his own blood, so big that it takes up almost his entire bed. His once bright, beautiful blue eyes, are now dull and lifeless, and frozen wide. The wound on his stomach is beyond horrific; through his torn pajama top, several large stab wounds are visible, making it look like he has a giant gaping bloody hole in the middle of his stomach.

She reached toward his face, running a hand through his short black locks, before cradling his head as gently as she could with her shaky, unsteady hands. His cheeks were stained with both blood and tears. A trail of blood led from his half open mouth, down his chin, stopping just at the bottom of his neck.

A sound between a sob and a gag left her mouth, tears flowing freely down her face as she pulled his body against her own. This was her fault.

Her child, the little boy she and her husband have loved since the very day they laid eyes on him. Chubby, adorable, swaddled in a bassinet at a Foster home in London. Just waiting for them to bring him to his forever home. He was the perfect little boy, the perfect child, the perfect everything.

She let's out a loud piercing scream of anguish, guilt and sorrow consuming her.

Soon, heavy footsteps can be heard echoing through the hallway, before coming to a halt at the doorway.

"Hayley?! What's- oh God..."

Turning her head to peer at her husband, she can only sob harder at the look of pure devastated on his face.

"St-huh-ephen... I... I-I'm-"

_I'm so sorry, Stephen._

"Oh God, no. No, no, Hayley, what... What have you done?"

She just continues staring at him, trying to stop her sobs from getting more uncontrollable.

After a long moment of silence and staring; a dark angry look overcomes Stephen's face, and he begins walking toward her.

All she can do is watch him silently - or as silent as she could be. Watch as he grabs her roughly by the arm, and throws her onto their son's bedroom floor. Watch as he debates with himself if he should say or do anything more to her. Watch as he gets on the bed and pulls their son into his arms, cradling him just as he did for the first time thirteen years ago. And watch, as he completely breaks.

+++

Voices are all around her, almost all sounding unfamiliar. Some are calm and comforting, while others are harsh and disgusted. Of course, the latter is always aimed at her, which is understandable.

The only voice she can recognize though, is her husband's. It sounds hoarse, quiet and hollow, but still recognizable.

She can't fully understand what they're saying, everything sounds and looks like she's underwater, but she does recognize a few words - weapon, psychopath, killer, lock up... Monster.

No matter how much she tries to reason with herself, say that it was the fault of the demon controlling her, the more it sounds like nothing more than a lie. A big, delusional lie.

Maybe the creature was right, maybe she is just a demon. Why else would she not be able to win the fight against the creature when it was controlling her? Shouldn't the will to want to protect her child have given her all the physical and mental strength she needed?

Unless, it was something she desired, like the creature said.

Maybe she had just hid it well, so far in the deepest parts of her subconscious, where even she herself didn't know of its existence. Until the creature - the, other part of her decided it was time for it to be brought back into her reality.

Was she really just a demon hiding behind a human mask? Waiting for the other half of her to awaken and remind her of what she was?

So many questions, but no answers.

Or, maybe there was an answer. Maybe, she was just a sick psychotic bitch, who murdered her own child because she had some kind of mental breakdown that caused her to think she was possessed by a demon, but in reality, was nothing more than a human with a serious mental disorder.

Yeah. Yeah, that sounded about right.

_**Tch, tch, why do you doubt me - yourself, so much? You had it all right before, my dear.** _

She jumps at the voice in surprise, gaining the attention of - ah, so they're the source of the other voices - two officers standing beside her, who just glare at her and pull on the chains connected to the handcuffs - which she also just barely noticed - around her wrists, and tell her to be still.

It chuckles.

_**Careful now, we don't want to gain their full attention,** _ _**just** _ **_yet. You still need to remember who you are, before we can go any further._ **

_It's_ _not_ _real, it's not real, just ignore it._

**_Oh, I'm very real, my dear. Now, it's high time you know the truth about yourself. So we can finally get rid of all those revolting human thoughts and emotions that keep going through your mind and body, and get you_ ** **_back_ ** **_to being the true demon you are._ **

_No, no, shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut-_

Shocks of electricity shot through her head one after the other, making her gasp and shut her eyes tight in pain. She groaned loudly, as the electric shocks only got more intense as the seconds went by, making her bend over and clutch at her head as best as she could.

Everyone snapped their heads toward her, shouting words she couldn't comprehend whatsoever with the pain still raging through her.

With one last surge of pain, memories of her past that she had forgotten for so long, were now back and clear as day.

Ah, yes. She remembered everything now.

"Ms. Chance!"

"Yes...?"

She replied, her head still bowed.

"Do you mind telling us what the hell just happened?"

She slowly rises her body back up, and comes face to face with a balding officer. His eyes go wide as he stares into her own - pupil less, light brown, murky eyes.

He quickly backs away in fear. "What the hell... " He whispers, his voice trembling.

"Oh, nothing much, _officer_. I just remembered certain things that the old me hid for a  _very_ , long time."

The officers quickly all backed away in fear, pulling out their guns and pointing them straight at her, their hands giving off slight tremors.

She chuckled in amusement at their stupidity.

"Your pathetic little toys will do nothing to me."

**_Kill them._ **

A wide, fang filled, sadistic grin spread across her face.

"With pleasure."

The sound of metal breaking filled the quiet, and frightened air.

A dark, thick mist starts forming around the creature, and once it was complete, she snaked it toward the trembling officers. She coiled it around them, and watched as their fear grew even greater, before they all let out bloodcurdling screams of agony, as the life was slowly squeezed out of them.

Once dead, they were dropped hard onto the ground, blood oozing from their mouths and noses, onto the cement beneath them. 

Soon, all that can be heard is the spine-chilling sound of, sadistic, demonic laughter. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^


End file.
